


We Radiate

by GuixonLove, JessicaMariana



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically there's just a whole bunch of smut in this, Coming Untouched, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Student!Hector, professor!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hector Dixon goes home with a hot stranger he meets in a bar the night before Uni starts, he's stunned when he walks into class the next day and finds that that same stranger is his new professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Radiate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written with the absolutely amazing [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamariana)! It took us a couple of months but we're quite proud of the finished result! We hope you'll love it too!
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic [Bel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie)! Thanks for making sure everything in this fic flowed well and looked great!

_Thought I'd walk over_

_Stood there right next to you_

_Got a sensation_

_You were right for my body - 'We Radiate' by Goldfrapp_

 

 

 

 _‘As if this day couldn’t get any worse,’_ Hector thinks to himself when a sudden downpour occurs as he’s walking down the sidewalk, trying to find the pub that he heard was close to campus. He had just finished moving into his new dorm when his roommate burst in, declaring that he needed the room for the night because he was trying to get lucky with some sorority girl he met at a party that weekend. He finally locates the pub in question and walks inside, shaking the rain water from his hair before walking up to the bar and taking a seat.

He’s about to order a beer when he changes his mind and asks for something stronger instead. He’s tired and needs to wind down, and a shot would do just that.

“You sure you want to drink that?” a deep voice calls from his side.

Hector looks up and his breath catches halfway down his lungs. The man sitting next to him is blond, tall and - even though he wouldn’t say it out loud - sexy, despite the slightly outdated haircut and sideburns.

“Yes,” he replies, frowning at himself for being so easily distracted by the stranger.  
The blond smirks as he motions at the bartender, asking him for four shots of his best whiskey. While the bartender moves off to pour their drinks, the stranger turns to Hector and gives him a flirtatious smile.

“Can’t have you drinking all by yourself,” he says, his deep voice doing things to Hector’s body, causing him to shift in his chair and clear his throat before responding.  
“Think someone like you can keep up with me?” Hector asks as he accepts the shot glasses from the bartender.

“Guess we’ll have to find out...”

The stranger raises his first shot in a toast and then swallows it. Hector watches his throat work the liquid down and feels his mouth go dry. He hurries to follow the stranger’s lead. He grimaces and puts the empty glass back on the bar before immediately reaching for the next. This is not what he signed up for, but he figures he might as well go with the flow.

The stranger looks at him from the corner of his eyes and they down second shot together.  
“Alright,” Hector smirks and turns on the stool to look directly at the other. “Congratulations, you’ve earned your reward.”

The stranger cocks an eyebrow at Hector, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Oh? And what reward would that be?” he asks as he signals at the bartender for another round before looking back over at Hector.

Hector licks his lips before he leans over and slides his hand up the stranger’s thigh.  
“It can be whatever you want it to be, just so long as we get out of here and go back to your place.”

The stranger looks at Hector from head to toe, as if deliberating something, then leans forward, breathes hot air onto Hector’s neck and places one of his large hands on Hector’s shoulder.

He whispers into Hector’s ear. “And what if I said I wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t stand it and yet begged me for more?”

His words send a rough shiver through Hector’s spine and make his cock throb in his trousers. He swallows, takes a deep breath and puts on his calmest face.“Whatever you want,” he repeats.

The man grins wickedly at Hector before pulling out his wallet and handing a couple of bills to the bartender to settle their tab. He stands and holds a hand out to Hector.

“Before we go anywhere, I want to know your name,” the man says as he helps Hector down from his stool, gently tugging him closer until their bodies are pressed together. “I want to know what name to call you while I’m fucking you into my mattress.”

“Hector,” He answers and tries hard to hold back another shiver and not to think of what the hand he’s holding could do to him. Long fingers wrap around his own easily, and the grip is firm.

“I’m Peter,” the man replies. “And you’re in luck; I live nearby, so you won’t have to wait long to get that thing out of your pants.” He nods discreetly towards Hector’s crotch, seeing the somewhat hardened length pressing against the fabric of his trousers.

Hector huffs a chuckle in response. He follows Peter out of the pub.

It turns out he hadn’t been lying, his place is only a few minutes walk away, and as soon as they’ve walked in through the door, Peter turns towards him.

“Tell me something, Hector,” Peter purrs as he backs Hector up against the wall in the hallway. “Do you make it a habit of picking up strangers in a pub or am I the first?”

Hector swallows hard and opens his mouth to respond when he feels Peter’s tongue swipe along the pulse point on his neck before he begins to suck on it. Instead, a low moan escapes from his lips as he drops his head back against the wall with a loud thump and thrusts his hips forward, trying to seek some friction for his aching cock. Peter chuckles and reaches down between their bodies, cupping Hector’s clothed erection in his hand.

“Answer the question, Hector,” Peter says, his voice slightly muffled as he trails wet kisses along Hector’s jaw.

Hector grabs him by the shirt and pulls him firmer against himself, and ignoring the question, he replies from between clenched teeth: “Just fuck me already.”

A heavy breath escapes him as Peter presses his knee between Hector’s legs.

Hector can’t help but rut against it.

“You’re very eager,” Peter notes, palming the hard length unnecessarily harsh because of the lack of an answer. “Are you in a hurry?”

“No,” Hector says. His eyes shut and his mouth hangs slack. “Just…” He takes a deep breath.  
Peter leans back long enough to take a glance at him.

“Answer the question or I’ll send you on your way without letting you come,” he says, giving Hector’s cock one last squeeze before taking his hand away. Hector whimpers at the lack of contact and tries to thrust forward but Peter grips his hips tightly, pinning him to the wall.

“No. I’ve never done this before. Now will you please take me to bed?” He pants harshly, looking up at Peter through hooded eyes as he brings his hands up and begins popping open the buttons of Peter’s shirt, one by one.

Peter watches Hector pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor before he puts his hands on Hector’s shoulders and pushes him back, locking him in his grip as he leans down to crush his lips against the other’s. It’s hungry and their tongues struggle for a long time before either of them has to part for air.

“So,” Hector breathes. “Bedroom?”

Peter steps back and disappears into a room at the end of the hall. Hector follows closely.

“Good enough for you?” Peter asks, but doesn’t let Hector reply. He cups Hector’s chin and kisses him again, simultaneously blindly leading them over to the bed.

Hector’s fingers are shaking slightly as he blindly fumbles with Peter’s belt buckle. He breaks away from their kiss when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Peter pushes him down onto it. He lands with a soft grunt and sits up on his elbows as he watches Peter get his belt and flies undone and tug his trousers off, leaving him in his pants.

Hector licks his lips, his mouth watering as he stares at the sizeable bulge in the front of Peter’s tight black boxer briefs. He hears a throat being cleared and he looks up, meeting Peter’s amused gaze.

“See something you like?” Peter asks as he steps closer and runs his hands up Hector’s thighs slowly, letting his fingers brush against Hector’s erection before he moves his hands away.

“Yes,” Hector hums. “Now, come here.” He has to see what’s hiding underneath that thin fabric, even though it’s outline is perfectly clear already.

Peter gets onto the bed, straddling Hector, and leans down over him. He runs his hands through Hector’s back-combed hair and tugs at it, exposing his neck to let his lips travel up and down its length once more.

Hector’s breath stutters when Peter touches him, and he feels himself become lost in the sensation. He melts into Peter’s grip and they fall back against the mattress.

Hector lets his hands freely wander down Peter’s curved back to the waistband of his pants, which he tugs playfully.

Peter lifts his head and looks down at Hector in amusement.

“Is that your way of saying you want them off?” he asks, sitting back on Hector’s lap and slowly grinding against Hector’s clothed erection.

“If I say yes, will you take them off and get on with it already?” Hector retorts, digging his fingertips into Peter’s waist as he bucks his hips up, trying to meet Peter’s thrusts. “I’m starting to think that you’re just all talk and no action.”

“Alright,” Peter smirks.

He lifts his ass off Hector for a moment to snake his pants down his hips as far as he can. His cock springs free and Hector has to swallow. It looks bigger unclothed and now he only wants it more. He slides his hands down Peter’s hips and ghosts a thumb over the tip of the length.

Peter licks his lips, watching quietly.

Hector moves his fingertip over and around the head and down the shaft to the base where all five fingers take a firm grip of it. He slowly pumps his fist up and down, enjoying the weight of it in his hand. His thumb comes up and slides through the bead of precome gathering in the slit, smearing it onto the flushed, pink head.

Just as he’s starting to speed his movements, Peter reaches down and grabs his hand, knocking it away. Hector looks up and sees Peter staring down at him, his eyes darkened with lust and want.

“You are still wearing too many clothes,” he purrs, gripping the hem of Hector’s shirt and tugging it off before tossing it aside. “Take everything off and get on your hands and knees in the center of the bed.” he orders before he climbs off of the bed, pulling open a drawer in his bedside table and rummaging through it.

He picks out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube, then proceeds to pull his own pants off the rest of the way, leaving them on the floor. He returns to the bed where Hector’s on his knees waiting impatiently. He sneaks a peek at Hector’s erection before pushing Hector onto his hands and sliding his own ones down Hector’s taut back.

Peter’s hands are warm and make Hector’s skin prickle with desire. His cock gives a twitch and drools precome on the duvet. Hector tries hard to hold back. He would never handle the embarrassment of coming prematurely, especially with a stranger.

Peter slides his hands gently down Hector’s sides until they reach his ass. He leans forward, his lips brushing against the shell of Hector’s ear.

“Relax,” he murmurs before straightening and slowly massaging the taut muscles of Hector’s ass. Hector’s ears perk up when he hears the click of the lube bottle being opened and his body tenses in anticipation.

Peter quickly coats his fingers with lube and sets the bottle aside. He licks his lips as he brings his hand down and begins to circle the puckered ring of muscle, lightly pressing against it with the tips of his fingers. “Are you ready?”

Hector rocks back against his hand. Behind his closed eyelids he can see flashes of Peter’s hands and their long fingers. He takes a deep breath.

“Fuck yes,” he says and nods.

Peter complies. He starts to slowly thrust one finger in, pulling it out a bit and then thrusting further, going deeper in small increments.

Hector bites down on his lip and ducks his head between his arms. He wants more and fast, but doesn’t want to come off as completely desperate. He gasps loudly when Peter grabs a handful of his hair and tugs on it, lifting Hector’s head from his arms.

“I want to hear you,” Peter rumbles, pulling his finger out and slowly working two slick fingers back inside. “Be as loud as you want. The walls to this flat are thick, so no one but me will hear you.”

At the feeling of two fingers being pushed inside of him, stretching him open, Hector moans loudly. He pushes back against Peter’s hand, causing the long digits to be thrust fully inside of him.

“Please! I want more!” Hector groans after a few pleasure soaked minutes, reaching down and squeezing the base of his cock before giving it a firm stroke. “Just hurry up and fuck me already!”

Peter pulls out. Hector squirms at the loss, half-disappointed, but excited for what’s coming. Peter puts on a condom and slicks his cock with a generous squeeze of lube before he presses the head against Hector’s twitching hole. He thrusts slowly and feels how Hector’s ass tries to suck him in. He revels in the heat and pressure surrounding him and can’t help to thrust deeper, but it’s too fast and makes Hector curse.

“Again,” Hector grunts. “Do that again.”

“What, this?” Peter asks as he pulls almost all the way out and plunges back in hard, setting up a quick pace. Hector moans loudly and tangles his hands in the sheets. His hips buck forward, trying to find some friction and finding none.

Peter senses Hector’s frustration and leans forward, pressing his chest to Hector’s back.“Relax. I’ve got you,” he murmurs as he wraps his hand around Hector’s cock, giving Hector something to thrust into as he continues to drive his own cock deep inside of him.

Hector’s head spins with the overflow of sensations and he’s loving it. It doesn’t take him long until he’s teetering on the edge of orgasm. Peter feels him tense up and only quickens the pace in which his hips are slamming against Hector’s ass. Hector’s practically sobbing with pleasure and every now and then a curse slips off his tongue when Peter hits his prostate.

“Fuck...” Hector groans.

Peter’s hips stutter and he tightens his grip around the base of Hector’s cock. He’s not going to let Hector come first.

“What the-?” Hector pants when Peter squeezes his cock, thwarting his orgasm. All of a sudden, he finds himself being flipped over onto his back, staring up at Peter in surprise.

“You’re not allowed to come yet,” Peter purrs as he releases his hold on Hector’s cock and grips his hips instead as he begins to languidly thrust into Hector, the head of his cock just barely hitting Hector’s prostate. “Not until I’ve had my fill of you.”

Hector whimpers and writhes beneath Peter, wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist and trying to urge him to go deeper. Hector’s back arches off the mattress. It’s hard trying to hold back when it feels so good. He tries pressing his legs together, but with Peter between them it’s impossible. His cock drips steadily. In a haze Hector reaches up to grab Peter by the shoulder. He pulls him down and begs him to go faster. His cock throbs almost painfully with the pressure.

“Soon,” Peter hums and thrusts even slower. “I promise, you’ll enjoy it more if you wait just a little longer,” he adds with his own moan.

Hector lets Peter thrust a couple more times before he grows impatient and uses all of his strength to flip them over, reversing their positions. He lines himself up with Peter’s cock and sinks down onto it with a low, drawn out moan. He glances down at Peter and smirks triumphantly.

“I’m done waiting,” he pants as he starts riding Peter frantically, his hand moving over his cock rapidly as he works to quickly bring himself off.

Peter must admit the view from beneath is great, so he decides to let Hector finish. He holds on to his hips, digging his fingertips into his soft skin.

Hector’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t stop as he’s just feeling the final coil in his stomach and he tenses. His hand desperately keeps moving as he comes, the semen shooting out over Peter’s stomach.

Peter throws his head back against the bed. The clenching muscles around his cock is too much for him and he immediately follows Hector into a vision-blurring orgasm with a drawn out exclamation,“Fuck”.

Hector slumps down on top of Peter, trembling as aftershocks wrack his body, making his muscles feel as if they’re made of jelly.

“Wow. That was… incredible,” he pants as he climbs off of Peter and lays beside him on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Peter laughs breathlessly as he pulls the used condom off and wraps it in a tissue before tossing it in a small wastebasket by his bedside table.

“Thank you,” Hector sighs. “Really… Wow.”

They lie in silence for a while as their pulses slow down and the sweat cools and dries off their skin. Eventually Peter drifts off to sleep, only having wiped the come off himself before to get more comfortable.

Hector watches him and wonders if he should stay or leave. If he stays, it’ll surely be an awkward morning - he’s not too good at those kinds of situations - and he reminds himself, tomorrow is the first day of college. He shouldn’t stay.

He gets off the bed, slips on his pants, trousers and shirt, and then sneaks out into the hallways where he puts the rest of his clothes on. He considers leaving a note, but instead finds Peter’s phone in his jacket pocket and types in his number.  
_‘Just in case’_ , he tells himself.

He places the phone onto the table next to Peter’s keys before silently slipping out of the flat and making his way back to his dorm room. His roommate is already asleep when he walks inside. The smell of sex and a flowery perfume lingers in the air, making Hector’s nose itch. He quickly strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The next morning, Hector wakes up in a panic when he realizes he slept through his alarm and is ten minutes late for his first class. He runs into the communal bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth and rinses his face with cold water before going back to his room to throw some clothes on and grab his book bag.

He runs across campus and manages to find the correct classroom, hoping to slip in unnoticed. When he opens the door and catches a glimpse at the front of the classroom, his heart stops. His entire body stops in the doorway. He’s not sure if what he’s seeing is real or if he’s just imagining it because he’s still tired, but behind the teacher’s desk, writing on the whiteboard, is a professor who looks very much like the stranger from last night.

Hector swallows and forces his legs to move; he has to get out of the aisle and to a seat before he’s seen. Some heads are already turning to see the interruption. Hector looks around for a seat and feels relief wash over him when he spots one in the back.

As he gets seated he takes another look at the whiteboard. At the top “Professor Guillam” is written in neat blue letters. Hector tries to remember if he’d seen Peter’s last name anywhere, but he didn’t have to wonder for long because the professor at the front turns around and looks directly at him.

Peter’s eyes widen in shock as he stares at Hector sitting in the back of the classroom. He quickly snaps himself out of his reverie and pastes a stern expression on his face as he glances down at a sheet of paper in his hands.

“Mr. Dixon, I take it?” he asks, looking back up at Hector who nods silently, his face aflame. “So nice of you to join us this morning. Please stay after class, I’d like to have a word with you.”

A few students snicker and shoot Hector knowing looks before turning their attention back to Peter as he begins to discuss their syllabus for that semester.

The lesson seems to go on for ages. Hector isn’t paying attention half the time, he’s too busy worrying over what Peter will say, worrying over what to say himself.

“Alright, that’s it for today. See you all tomorrow.”

The clock finally turns eleven and Peter dismisses the class and gathers together the materials from his desk. Meanwhile Hector gets up, packs his own notepad and pen, and heads towards the front of the room. He watches Peter carefully. It’s definitely the same man he met the previous night.

“So,” Peter says, snapping Hector out of his thoughts, and looks up from his work. “We meet again.”

“Yes,” Hector replies. If he thought staying the night at Peter’s place would have been awkward, he was wrong. This was awkward. “Listen...”

“Not here,” Peter interjects, looking over Hector’s shoulder at the students who are filing into the room for the next lecture. “Let’s talk in my office.”

Hector swallows hard and nods, following Peter out of the room and down the hall to a small office. He walks inside and sits down, waiting nervously as Peter shuts the door and takes a seat on the edge of his desk in front of him.

“About last night…” Peter starts to say when Hector shakes his head and interrupts him.

“No, let me,” Hector says. “I probably shouldn’t have left just like that-”

“You wouldn’t have said that if we hadn’t met today.”

Hector looks at Peter, surprised by his insight.“How did you-”

“You don’t seem like the type,” Peter crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a soft sigh. “You’re embarrassed, I take it.”

Hector pouts his lips in consideration and shrugs.

“So let me just say,” Peter continues. “I enjoyed last night very much and would like to do it again.”

Hector looks up at Peter in surprise. “You… would?”

Peter nods and looks down at Hector with a coy smile. “What about you? I don’t want to do anything without asking your opinion on the matter.”

Hector finds the proposal sudden, but thinking back, it had been wonderful; it had been as if Peter knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it. How could he say no to that? Hector also liked to presume Peter was the kind who liked to experiment in bed.

He looks at Peter from head to toe and recalls what hid beneath that white shirt and those khaki trousers. For the briefest of moments his eyes rested on Peter’s crotch. He felt a twinge in his chest, a sudden wave of want. His throat felt dry.

“So?” Peter urges, looking at Hector expectantly.

Hector clears his throat before replying. “Great. Yes… It’d be great.”

Peter smiles and reaches up to loosen his tie before standing. Hector licks his lips as he watches Peter move towards him, closing the space between them as he leans down over him, their faces mere inches apart.

“The next question, and this is an important one, is can you keep this between us?” he asks, his aquamarine eyes searching Hector’s while one of his hands comes down to rest on Hector’s chest. “If you’re expecting me to give you special treatment in class because of this, then I’m going to put an end to this right now.”

“You’ll find I’m an expert at keeping secrets,” Hector murmurs and leans even closer. “And I’m sure we can come to an agreement about my grades. After all, it’s only the first day.”

Peter scoffs but closes the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together and sliding his hands down to Hector’s waist. He turns them over and pushes Hector back against his desk. Hector grunts but clings harder to Peter’s shirt as he’s lifted on top of the desk and lain down on it. Peter lets go of him and spreads his legs to get closer.

“If you want good grades, Mr. Dixon, you’re going to have to earn them,” he purrs, reaching down and palming Hector’s cock. “If you were paying attention at all in class this morning, I’m sure you would have heard me discussing this.”

Peter gives Hector one last squeeze before he moves away and sits down in his chair, unbuckling his belt and getting his khakis open. Hector sits up and watches as Peter frees his cock from the confines of his pants, the sight of it making his mouth water.

“Well?” Peter asks, looking up at Hector with a smoldering gaze.

Hector inhales to steel himself. He gets down on his knees in front of Peter, grabs his cock in one hand and rubs the other up and down his thigh. Peter lets his head fall back for a moment when Hector gently strokes him to full hardness.

Hector glances up at him and wonders if Peter is thinking about what Hector’s doing to him or if he’s imagining something else. The thought annoys Hector, and he gets impatient to go further. He leans over and flicks out his tongue to lick at the head, meanwhile quickening the pace of his hand.

Peter moans and thrusts up into the wet heat of Hector’s mouth, his breathing quickening when the head of his cock hits the back of Hector’s throat. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Hector’s hair, gripping the blond strands tightly before tugging him off.

“How sore are you from last night?” he asks, looking down into Hector’s eyes with an almost tender gaze. “May I fuck you right now?”

“I’m sure I can manage another round,” Hector says and wipes the saliva off his lips and chin. “But my next lecture is soon. I shouldn’t skip my first day...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick,” Peter says and runs his hand down Hector’s cheek and neck to rest on his shoulder.

“No,” Hector puts his hands on Peter’s legs to stop him from getting up. He reaches back for Peter’s cock and starts stroking it again. “Let me finish this,” he hums. “And maybe we could do it properly after lunch… when we’ve got time.”

Peter smiles. He likes Hector’s quick thinking, so he leans back on his chair and shifts his hips forward.

“Then be my guest,” he murmurs. Hector smirks as he leans forward and teasingly swirls his tongue around the head of Peter’s cock, lapping up the clear fluid gathering at the slit before wrapping his lips around him and swallowing Peter down once more.

“What… What about you?” Peter moans, watching Hector’s mouth moving up and down on his cock. He tightens his grip on Hector’s hair as he thrusts up, waiting until Hector looks up and meets his eyes. “Touch yourself. I want you to make yourself come while you’re sucking me off,” he pants.

Hector hums in agreement. There’s not a chance he wouldn’t touch himself - he’s already rock hard in his trousers and they have become too tight for comfort. He reaches down with his free hand and unzips his jeans, lifts his hips just enough to pull them and the pants down to get his cock out, and palms it. He moans at the contact, and Peter moans with him because of the vibrations Hector sends through his cock.

“Faster,” Peter growls, tugging Hector down as he thrusts up. Hector speeds up both his mouth and the hand on his own cock, feeling the coil of pleasure tightening in his gut as he works to bring himself off. He feels Peter’s cock swelling in his mouth, signaling how close to the edge he is, and increases the suction around him.

“Fuck! I’m going to come,” Peter grunts, bucking his hips a couple of times before he tenses. His cock pulses and spills onto Hector’s tongue which he swallows down greedily.

Peter tightens the grip of Hector’s hair for a moment as he comes down from his high, panting. Hector slides off his cock and licks the come drooling off his lip. He looks up at Peter from beneath his lashes. Peter looks down, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging slack. His heart skips a beat when he sees that Hector’s still got his own cock in his hand and is pumping it furiously to get off.

Hector bites down on his lip when he feels the rise and closes his eyes when he spills over, shooting his load onto the floor. Peter leans forward and strokes Hector’s hair, murmuring praises into his ear as Hector shakes and shivers through his orgasm.

Once the aftershocks begin to cease, Hector slowly lifts his head and looks up at Peter with a sheepish grin. “I, um, seem to have made a bit of a mess on your floor,” he says, biting his lip as he tries not to laugh.  
“Yes,” Peter agrees with a smile and looks down, sighing excessively. “ You’ll pay for that later,” he adds in a more serious tone and strokes his thumb over Hector’s bottom lip.

Hector shudders at the thought of what Peter has in mind, but he looks forward to it. He leans up and kisses him roughly, pushing him back against the chair as he gets up himself.

“I should go,” Hector mumbles between kisses, trying to pull away. “I would hate to be late for another class today. My other professors may not be as understanding as you.”

Peter chuckles and kisses Hector once more before sitting back. He reaches out and helps Hector tuck himself back into his jeans.

“Have lunch with me,” Peter says as Hector reaches out to turn the doorknob.

Hector pauses, turning it over in his mind. After a couple of seconds, he turns and glances back at Peter who is watching him expectantly.

“When and where?” he asks, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Peter’s eyes follow the movement before he looks up and meets Hector’s gaze.

“How about you meet me back here around one?” he says with an amorous grin. “Would that work for you or would you prefer to meet back at my place?”

Hector’s mind immediately goes to the events of last night. He shakes his head and looks over at Peter with an apologetic smile. “It might be wise to stay here for lunch. I have a feeling if we went back to your place, we wouldn’t get much eating done.”

Peter chuckles as he stands and walks over to where Hector is standing. “Fair enough,” he says, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Hector’s. “We’ll eat here then.”

Hector opens the door, but before he leaves, he reaches out and teasingly ghosts his hand over Peter’s crotch. “See you later.”

Hector walks out of Peter’s office before he’s tempted to stay even longer. The rest of his morning passes in a bit of a blur. He manages to pay attention and take notes, but occasionally, his mind wanders and he finds himself thinking about Peter. The notion of getting involved in a sexual relationship with his professor should put him off, but Hector can’t seem to find it in him to care. If it’s so wrong, then why the hell does it feel so right? He shakes the thought from his head and focuses on the lecture that his current professor is giving at the front of the classroom.

When one o’clock rolls around, Hector makes his way back to Peter’s office. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, opening it when he hears Peter beckoning him to come in.

“Close the door and lock it,” Peter orders as soon as Hector steps inside. He’s standing in front of his desk, wearing a pair of dark framed reading glasses, looking down at a notebook in his hands. As soon as Hector does what he asks, he looks up at him with a seductive grin.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asks in a smoky voice, setting his book down on his desk as he makes his way over to where Hector is standing.

“In fact, I am,” Hector says, trying not to think about how much a pair of glasses could do to his libido without him being aware of it before. “I’ll try to ignore those,” he points at Peter’s glasses and takes a seat. “for now… and focus on something for once.”

Peter looks at him questioningly with his head slightly tilted.

“I usually don’t care about who I’m seeing,” Hector explains. “But I’m fascinated. I want to know more about you. If you don’t mind?” He looks at Peter with the same kind of questioning. When Peter doesn’t respond fast enough Hector continues. “So I suggest we have lunch and talk about… something.” he doesn’t want to say ‘and get to know each other’. “And later, you can put those back on.”

A knowing smirk spreads across Peter’s face before he moves to sit down behind his desk. “Have a thing for older men in glasses?” he queries as he pulls his glasses off and sets them aside.

“No. Just you,” Hector replies, resting his elbows on Peter’s desk. He watches as Peter opens a bag and begins pulling out a couple of take out containers from a Chinese restaurant off campus, setting them down on the desk between them.

“So, what were you wanting to know about me?” Peter asks, pulling out a couple of sets of silverware and handing one to Hector.

“Anything besides your name, Professor Guillam.” Calling him by his surname underlines the student-teacher relationship and it makes Hector feel like a rebel. He smirks back at Peter.

Peter opens his container and starts eating while pondering the request. Hector does the same as he waits.

“Well, I should tell you I’m not as old as you probably think,” Peter starts with a raise of his eyebrows. “I’m in my thirties. Does that bother you?”

“Obviously not,” Hector says between bites and glances up, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Besides, you seem to have the stamina of someone my age. That will come in handy for quite a few all-nighters in the future.”

Peter studies Hector for a few minutes before shaking his head and laughing. “Well, there is that,” he chuckles as he sets his container of food down.

“You are like no one else I’ve ever met before,” he says softly, reaching over and ghosting his fingertips over Hector’s inner wrist. Hector shivers at the light touch and looks over at Peter from underneath hooded eyes.

“Oh? And why is that? Because I slept with you after meeting you in a bar, found out you were my professor the next morning, and then sucked you off in this very office?” Hector jokes, putting his box of vegetable lo mein down and picking up Peter’s hand. Keeping his eyes locked onto Peter’s, he brings Peter’s hand up to his mouth and wraps his lips around the index finger, swirling his tongue around it.

Peter leans forward, he even stands up to lean over the table. He only stops when his face is an inch from Hector’s, then pushes his finger somewhat deeper into his mouth.

“Just one isn’t enough for you, is it?” Peter states and adds another.

Pliant, Hector parts his lips. He breathes heavily through his mouth as Peter slides his fingers around inside. Peter’s fingers become slick with Hector’s saliva, some of it drips down Hector’s chin and Peter’s palm.

“But enough about you,” Peter abruptly pulls his fingers out and wipes them on a napkin. “Keep it in your pants for a few more hours. You wanted to know more about me?”

Hector glares at Peter before sitting back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest in a pout. "Where are you from? I don't recall seeing you anywhere around the university my first year here."

Peter smiles as he sits back down and picks up his container of sesame chicken again. "I was teaching at an all-male boarding school back in France where I grew up. The same boarding school I attended when I was a boy," he says as he spears a piece of food onto his fork. "I was offered a job here at this university and decided a change in scenery would do me some good so I accepted the job and moved here."

“So you’re French?” Hector says with raised his eyebrows.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, not really. I just… thought you’d be more-,”.

“I can assure you that whatever you’re thinking is probably wrong,” Peter says, cutting Hector off.

“Good to know,” a smile spreads on Hector’s lips.

Peter huffs a chuckle and has another bite.

The two of them spend the rest of lunch exchanging questions and smart answers. As they’re finishing up their lunch, Peter looks over at Hector with an almost shy expression.

“When can I see you again?”

Hector swallows his mouthful of noodles and thinks about it before shrugging. “I don’t know. I’m still trying to get into the swing of things around here,” he says as he begins gathering his things. “Would this weekend work?”

Peter smiles. “That’s perfect.” He then stands up from his chair and walks around his desk to stand in front of Hector. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Hector stands and walks out of the office, sending Peter a little wave before shutting the door. He walks down the hall a bit before leaning back against the wall and taking several deep breaths. He must have been insane, getting involved with a teacher but something about it...it just felt right. Hector shook the thoughts from his head before making his way out of the building towards his next class, willing himself not to think about Peter for the rest of the day.

As Hector is leaving his final class of the day on Friday, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that he has a new text message. He opens it and smirks when he sees that it's from Peter.

_I'm heading home now. Come by whenever you want. - Peter_

Hector walks back to his dorm room and decides to shower before he heads over to Peter's since he skipped one this morning.

He showers and dresses quickly and is about to walk out of the room when he runs into his roommate as he's walking in.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry? Big date?" he asks, looking Hector over from head to toe and smirking when he sees the edge of a condom wrapper sticking out of Hector's pocket. "Is she hot?"

“Shut up,” Hector says. _‘Nosy bastard’_ , he thinks with disgust.

He ignores his roommate calling after him and hurries down the stairs. He continues over the campus and down the few blocks to Peter’s place. He rings the doorbell to his flat, trying hard to calm down and not seem out of breath. _‘Can’t come off as too eager’_ he thinks to himself.

Peter opens a moment later and Hector feels his heart start to race again when he lays eyes on him. Peter has taken off his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt but left it tucked, and put his glasses back on.

“Hi,” Peter greets him quietly, letting his voice echo in Hector’s mind. He has no time to say more because Hector’s got his hands on either side of his face and is pulling him down into a fervent kiss while pushing him back inside his flat and kicking the door shut behind them.

“Fuck,” he breathes between kisses. “Fuck you.” He roughly pushes Peter up against the wall and almost bites down on his lips and tongue.

“Is there a problem?” Peter asks breathlessly when Hector breaks the kiss and begins trailing his lips along his neck. He brings his hands down and places them on Hector’s hips, pulling him flush against his body.

“Do you have any idea how bloody sexy you are?” Hector growls, sucking a mark onto Peter’s neck, below his collar. He reaches between their bodies and slips his hands underneath Peter’s shirt, grazing his fingers over the warm skin of his stomach and feeling the muscles twitch.

Peter chuckles softly and tilts his head to the side, giving Hector better access to his neck while he reaches around and grabs Hector’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “Can’t say that I do, but do go on and tell me again. I like hearing you say it.”

Hector growls into his ear and nips at the skin of his neck. Peter hisses and tightens his grip on Hector’s ass, pressing himself even closer to him.

“Fuck me,” Hector groans. “Fuck me like you did before, and more.”

Peter digs his fingertips into the soft mounds and pushes back. Hector loses his balance and they shuffle backwards into the other wall. Peter towers over Hector and buries his nose in his hair. His hands slip underneath Hector’s shirt and roam up and down his sides.

Hector doesn’t move to strip Peter, he wants him dressed. He wants to look at this smart man while he gets fucked senseless.

Peter slowly kneels down on the floor in front of Hector, mouthing along the outline of Hector’s erection through his jeans. He notices the condom sticking out of his pocket and looks up at him with a smirk.

“Planning ahead, were we?” he asks as he plucks the condom out of Hector’s pocket. Hector’s face turns a light shade of pink.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Hector snaps, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair and tugging on the blond strands.

“I want you to fuck me right here, up against this wall,” he pants, looking down into Peter’s eyes before a smirk slowly spreads across his face. “Unless you don’t think you can handle it… old man.”

Peter’s eyes go dark and before he knows it Hector’s trousers and pants are pulled down , and so is Hector himself, onto the floor, his back still against the wall. Peter spreads his legs one either side of himself and sits between them, as close as he can. He rests his forehead against Hector’s as he undoes his own trousers, pulls his erect cock out and slips the condom on. For a moment he locks eyes with Hector and smiles when he sees the twitch of nervousness in Hector’s badly kept poker-face.

Hector swallows as hard as he’s breathing. “You’re not-,” he manages to get out before Peter puts his hand over his mouth.

“Shhh...” Peter rubs himself slowly and licks his lips for show. “I’ll enjoy this.” He looks at Hector once more and stops. “Don’t tell me you’re too young to handle it?”

Hector’s face turns into worry.

There’s a brief moment of tense silence before a smile cracks Peter’s face.

“Don’t worry,” he says calmly. “I wouldn’t do it unprepared.”

Peter reaches over into the briefcase sitting on the floor by the door and pulls out a small bottle of lube. A weight lifts off of Hector’s shoulders when he sees it before a thought occurs to him.

“You keep lube in your briefcase?”

Peter smirks. “Never know when it might come in handy,” he says as he pours some of the viscous fluid onto his fingers before bringing his hand down between Hector’s spread legs and slowly pushing two slick fingers inside of Hector.

“Fuck!” Hector moans, letting his head fall back against the wall, his eyes shut tight.

“Hey. Eyes on me,” Peter says, lightly smacking Hector’s thigh until Hector opens his eyes and meets his lust filled gaze. Peter smiles and begins to pump his fingers in and out of Hector, watching and studying him as he stretches him open.

Hector’s entire body trembles with the pleasure that fills him.

Peter gradually quickens his motions, and before long Hector is clinging to his shirt, panting uncontrollably, tugging at it like a lifeline.

Peter leans to lock his lips with Hector’s while he ever so slowly pulls out, the sound of their breathing mixing with the slick noises. Hector gasps into his mouth when he feels the blunt head of Peter’s cock replaced by his fingers. Unconsciously, he stops moving; he waits for Peter to thrust. But Peter’s waiting too. Hector doesn’t realise he’s closed his eyes again and looks up. In the same moment, Peter steadies himself and pushes.

Hector’s eyes slide shut once more as he’s stretched open further by Peter’s cock. A whimper tries to escape from his mouth but he manages to stop it by biting his lip and clutching onto Peter when he’s suddenly filled with the need to feel Peter’s skin on his. His fingers are shaking too badly to work so he grabs the front of Peter’s shirt and tugs. The sound of fabric ripping and buttons scattering on the floor echoes in the otherwise silent hallway of Peter’s flat.

Peter pauses once he’s fully seated inside of Hector and glances down at his ruined shirt.

“Was that really necessary?” he asks, looking back up at Hector with an amused smirk and beginning to thrust shallowly inside of him.

Hector chuckles through his gasps and snakes his hands inside Peter’s shirt and around his waist to pull him closer. The smooth surface of his warm skin feels wonderful. Hector can’t help but touch him all over when he feels Peter’s muscles move beneath his palm, and he sighs with satisfaction.

Peter slowly picks up the pace of his thrusts and soon he’s forcing Hector to slide up and down the wall. The friction, though he’s still wearing his shirt, starts to hurt Hector’s back.

“Stop,” he says and grabs Peter by the shoulders. “Stop. Wait.”

Peter eases the tempo before stopping. “What?”

Hector puts his feet flat against the floor and rises off Peter’s cock, grunting as he does, and then pushes him backwards against the floor. Peter looks up as Hector straddles him and slowly sinks down onto his cock.

“There. Much better,” Hector says with a grin as he begins to ride Peter at a leisurely pace.

“Not that I’m complaining, but how is it that we always end up in this position?” Peter grunts, thrusting up into Hector hard. He slips his hands under Hector’s shirt and up his torso, pinching his nipples. Hector moans and arches up into Peter’s hands before bringing a hand down to stroke himself as he rocks faster. The head of Peter’s cock hits his prostate and he sees stars, his cock twitching and leaking precome on to Peter’s stomach.

“Just shut up and fuck me harder,” Hector pants, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself.  
“You want it hard?” Peter’s voice sinks to a low murmur, the one that brings chills up Hector’s spine. “I’ll show you hard, but you have to promise not to interfere.”  
Hector slows down momentarily to listen to Peter’s suggestion. But Peter doesn’t say anything. He urges Hector to get back off and sits up. Hector watches him as he repositions himself onto his knees.  
“Turn around,” Peter orders, and Hector immediately scrambles to turn his back to Peter. Peter leans over him, spits in his hand and smears his saliva over his cock, and lines up once more. He pushes in, in one smooth go.

Hector rests his forehead against the cool wall and tries to find anything to hold on to while Peter picks up speed.

“Hard enough for you?” Peter grunts between thrusts.

Hector’s too out of breath to reply. He’s stroking himself in rhythm with Peter’s hips. He yelps in surprise when Peter grabs a handful of his hair and tugs his head back.

“I asked you a question,” Peter growls into Hector’s ear. He tightens his grip on both Hector’s hair and his hip as he continues to slam into him hard.

“Y-Yes! You’re fucking me hard enough,” Hector shouts. Tears of both pain and overwhelming pleasure sting his eyes and he can’t stop the moans and incoherent pleas for more from slipping from his lips. He’s leaking precome copiously, forming a puddle on the hardwood floor as Peter hits his prostate with every other thrust.

“Oh God! I’m so close,” he whimpers, feeling his balls drawing up as his orgasm rises fast with each hard thrust of Peter’s hips. “Please, Peter. I want to come for you.”

“Then come,” Peter says and leans down to sink his teeth into Hector’s shoulder.

Hector lets out a flurry of curses. He tenses and hunches over; the orgasm rips through him. For a moment he almost thinks he’ll die from the pleasure of it. His vision blurs, his head is pounding and his brain shuts down; he can’t think straight anymore. He can only feel, and he feels so much. He sobs through his moans and trembles.

Peter sucks gently at the reddened mark he’s left on Hector’s skin as his own orgasm draws close. “Fuck!” His grip tightens on Hector, but he slows down. He snaps his hips a handful of times more before his hips stutter and he stills.

Hector’s arms start to give out and almost collapses on the floor in a heap when Peter wraps his arms around Hector’s waist, holding him up.

“Are you alright?” Peter asks breathlessly, trailing his lips along Hector’s neck. “I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

Hector turns his head to kiss Peter. “No. Quite the opposite in fact. I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked so thoroughly,” he says with a sated smile. His body feels like it’s been put through the wringer but all of the aches and pains have awoken something inside him. Something he’s never felt before and for the life of him, he can’t quite put his finger on what that something is. He shakes the thought from his mind and lays his head back onto Peter’s shoulder.

“Was it okay for you?” he finds himself asking, wincing slightly when Peter’s softened cock slips out of him.

“It was more than ‘okay’,” Peter sighs, feeling utterly content. “It was great.” He leans forward and kisses the surely sore mark on Hector’s shoulder. “Sorry about this.”

Hector glances at it. He had hardly felt it, having drowned in everything else he was feeling. “I guess it’s my turn to mark you then?” he teases.

“As long as it’s out of sight. After all, this-” Peter kisses him swiftly. “-is forbidden.”

“Say that again,” Hector says, Peter’s words causing a shiver to go up his spine. Peter notices this and chuckles softly.

“I know what would make you shiver harder,” Peter whispers into Hector’s ear. “If we were to do it somewhere else than in the safety of my flat.”

Peter was right, it does make Hector’s body tingle despite being spent.

“Like, at the library,” Peter says. “Against the bookshelves, at the very back...”

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Hector asks, turning his head and smirking at Peter. “Besides, I don’t like the idea of fucking somewhere where I can’t shout your name as I come,” he continues as he looks around for his clothes. He starts to reach for his boxers when Peter reaches out and stops him.

“Stay the night,” he says quietly, bringing his hand up to cup Hector’s cheek. Hector feels something fluttering in his stomach as he looks up into Peter’s eyes and sees the tender expression there. He bites his lip nervously and shakes his head.

“I… I really shouldn’t. I don’t want to be late for your class again, Professor,” Hector says, trying to make a joke and failing. “Sorry. I haven’t gotten around to changing classes yet. I have an appointment to do so on Monday.”

Peter smiles at him, not seeming to be bothered by it. “I understand. How about next weekend? Got plans?”

Hector shakes his head and says no before even thinking about it.

“Then let me cook for you,” Peter continues. “I’m sure you won’t be getting much good food at the dorms… and it’s my turn to ask the questions.”

Hector huffs. “Good luck trying to wring it out of me.” He pauses and starts putting his pants back on. “Okay. I look forward to it.”

“So do I,” Peter kisses the back of Hector’s neck when he leans forward and the taste of sweat on his skin is delicious.

As soon as Hector’s dressed, he gets up and turns to Peter who also straightens. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” they say to each other and have another kiss before Hector leaves.

The following week passes by slowly, especially the days when Hector doesn’t have classes. He spends a lot of time in the school library, trying to get some homework done, but spends a good portion of that time daydreaming about Peter.

Hector hasn’t been able to talk to Peter at all since he left his house last Friday night. He has tried a couple of times to go by his office, but every time he got there, Peter was either in a meeting or had already left to teach his next class. They had exchanged a couple of texts but it wasn’t the same as talking in person and Hector was beginning to miss it.

By the time Friday afternoon rolls around, Hector has an overnight bag packed and is practically vibrating with nervous energy as he begins walking to Peter’s flat. His stomach is in knots by the time he rings the doorbell and waits for the door to open. It takes a moment, but when Peter finally greets him, a wave of deja vu washes over Hector.

“Are you trying to make me mad?” Hector frowns at Peter.

Peter lifts his eyebrows, unsure of what Hector means.

“You’ve got to have something else to put on,” Hector mutters as he pushes his way into the hall and closes the door behind him.

“My apologies,” Peter smirks, not seeming sorry at all. He pulls the sleeves down of his white shirt and takes off his glasses. “I could change if you want?”

Hector glares at him but shrugs it off. “No, it’s fine. You won’t be wearing them for long anyway.”

A chuckle escapes Peter and he asks Hector to make himself comfortable while he finishes the dinner.

“Why’d you need glasses when cooking?” Hector wonders. He follows Peter into the kitchen.

“I… I was working while I waited for the oven to heat up,” Peter admits sheepishly.

“Workaholic,” Hector says, grinning at Peter from the doorway. Peter sets his glasses down on top of his open gradebook on the counter and moves towards the fridge.

“Can I get you a glass of wine?” he asks, looking over his shoulder at Hector.

“Sure,” Hector replies, his eyes being drawn towards the open book on the counter. As soon as Peter turns back around, Hector inches towards the counter and stealthily flips through the book until he locates his name. Before he can get a good look at it, however, Peter walks back over and shuts the book.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asks, an unreadable expression on his face as he hands Hector a wineglass and picks his gradebook up.

“No,” Hector says nonchalantly and turns to walk away. “Just looking around, really. I haven’t gotten a proper chance yet.”

“That’s because you keep jumping me as soon as I open the door,” Peter counters. “I was surprised you didn’t do it today.”

Hector laughs. “The night is still young.”

Peter rolls his eyes and sighs. “Right. Distract yourself while I finish in here. There’s nothing you can find that I’ll mind you finding.”

“Except the book?” Hector flashes his teeth at Peter,

“Except the book,” Peter repeats sternly.

Hector goes off to explore the rest of the rooms, which turn out to be no more than the bathroom and a sitting room. It’s a small place, but enough for a single man who spends most of his time working.

As Hector is walking out of the bathroom, he catches a glimpse of a box sticking out from underneath Peter's bed. He glances over his shoulder at the door briefly, trying to hear if Peter is walking back or not. After a couple of seconds, Hector makes his way over to the bed, kneeling on the floor as he pulls the box out and slowly lifts the lid.

His eyes widen in surprise when he sees the contents. There are sex toys of every shape and size: vibrators, plugs, cock rings, handcuffs, a blindfold, plus a couple of things he's not sure about. Hector picks up one of the vibrators and examines it, turning it over in his hands, switching it on and gasping at how strong the vibrations are. His cock starts to fill with blood as he imagines Peter using this or any of the toys on him.

He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear Peter walk into the room.

"I see you found my toy box," Peter says as he leans against again doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. “I knew you would eventually.”

Hector swallows and puts the box back just as he found it. “Sorry,” he says. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Peter approaches him and leans towards him, puts his lips to Hector’s ear, and says seductively: “You can choose any and how many of them you want to join us later.”

Hector feels flabberghasted by Peter’s suggestion, but the thought of using a sex toy during sex is certainly invigorating, to say the least. Hector may have experience with other men, and the occasional woman, but toys has never been a huge interest. Maybe Peter could change that?

“Dinner’s ready,” Peter says then and leaves the room.

“Yeah, I’ll be right with you,” Hector watches Peter disappear before hurrying back to the bathroom.

 _‘Fuck that old man,’_ Hector swears to himself and palms his half hard cock through his trousers. He stomps over to the sink and splashes his heated face with cold water, trying to calm down enough to make it through dinner.

He makes his way back into the kitchen where Peter is sitting down at the table, sipping a glass of wine and looking as if he hadn’t just caught him going through a box of his sex toys. Hector sits down across from Peter and picks up his own wine glass and downing it in one gulp.

“Easy there. I don’t want you to make yourself sick,” Peter says as he picks up the wine bottle and refills Hector’s glass.

“Don’t worry,” Hector shrugs and puts on a smile. “I’ve got high tolerance.”

Peter eyes him for a moment before telling him to dig in. He thinks it best to leave it alone for now. Hector seems like the kind who doesn’t like to share his feelings unless he initiates it.

“This is really good.” Hector’s praise has Peter snapping out of his thoughts. Peter thanks him. “I didn’t know one week could make you miss home-cooked,” Hector sighs. He feels somewhat relaxed with the wine down and some good food to follow. He just has to think about something else than sex for once, at least for an hour more.

“So, Guillam,” Hector says and has another bite.

“Please call me Peter. At least when we’re alone.”

“Guillam,” Hector persists. “Were they all impulse purchases? Like, were you roaring drunk when you bought them all?”

Peter looks over at Hector, an expression of slight exasperation on his face at the use of his surname. “I take it you’re referring to the items in the box underneath my bed,” he says as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Hector nods and stares at Peter expectantly, waiting for his response.

“I bought them because I like using them, either by me or by someone else,” Peter replies, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip from it. “And sometimes, depending on the person I’m with, both options at the same time.” He glances over at Hector and smirks when he sees the glazed over look in his eyes.

“Does that answer your question?” Peter asks as he sits back in his chair.

Hector can feel his body betraying him and growing hard at the heated look that Peter is giving him. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out so he quickly shuts it again. After a moment he manages to say “yes”.

“I’m sure you’re eager to get started,” Peter smirks knowingly and empties his glass. “How about it?”

Hector stands up from his seat and walks around the table, putting his hands on Peter’s thighs and looking him in the eye. He doesn’t know what brought this on, but this is as good a time as any.

“Let me do you, then,” he blurts out. What’s gotten into him? He’s more nervous than he was before his first time. He’s behaving like an idiot.

Peter grabs Hector’s wrists. He leans in until they’re inches apart. He looks at Hector intently. Hector feels uncomfortable but doesn’t waver.

“Don’t hold back,” Peter says, and Hector feels the temperature of his body rise further.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Peter gently pushes Hector back and stands up, motioning towards the doorway. “After you,” he says with an encouraging smile. Hector nods and turns around, walking out of the kitchen and leading the way to Peter’s bedroom.

“Did you decide on what you wanted to use tonight?” Peter asks, stepping up behind Hector and wrapping his arms around his waist. Hector swallows hard and nods, his cock growing harder when he feels Peter’s erection pressing against his backside.

“I… I did,” Hector manages to get out. He feels Peter’s hands begin to work on unbuckling his belt and tries to suppress the moan wanting to escape.

“Well? What did you decide on?” Peter inquires as he slips his hand inside Hector’s trousers and squeezes him through the thin material of his boxers.

“Get on the bed,” Hector commands and squirms away from him to retrieve the box.

Peter does as he’s told and leans back on the mattress on his elbows.

“And strip,” Hector looks up, his face stern.

Peter gives him a cheeky grin. For a moment he thought Hector would chicken out, but it seems he was underestimating him.

Peter gets undressed, lies back and lifts one foot up against the edge.

Hector can’t look away for the obvious display and forgets what he’s supposed to do until Peter clears his throat.

Hector ducks his head to look through the box. He has a hard time choosing one.

“Well?” Peter prompts.

Hector picks out a couple of items he’s familiar with, and one he wants to try. He lays them on the bed next to Peter and goes for the bottle of lube next.

Peter chuckles. “Endearing.” He picks up the items one by one and inspects them. There’s a large dildo, a vibrating cock-ring and a ballgag. Peter holds up the ballgag and looks up at Hector with a grin.

“And which one of us will be wearing this tonight?”

Hector thinks it over before plucking the gag out of Peter’s hand and replacing it with the bottle of lube. “I think you’ll be the lucky wearer of this tonight,” he says as he takes a step backwards. “But right now, I want to watch you prepare yourself.”

Peter’s eyes darken but he nods and pours some lube onto his fingers and sets the bottle aside before lying back on the bed. Hector watches hungrily as Peter brings a hand down and slowly pushes two fingers inside of himself. His cock throbs inside the confines of his boxers but he ignores it willfully to focus on Peter and the gorgeous sounds he’s making as he stretches himself open.

“Enjoying the view?” Peter asks, lifting his head and giving Hector a smoldering grin as he adds a third finger.

“Very much,” Hector’s voice is barely a whisper and his breath comes out hard and trembling.

As Peter sinks his fingers deeper, Hector joins him on the bed. He lies down next to him. He picks up the dildo and places the head against Peter’s lips.

“Open up,” he says, and Peter swirls his tongue around the length and sucks at it until Hector pulls it out. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Peter replies. He pulls his fingers out and spreads his legs a little further.

Hector slides down the bed and seats himself between Peter’s legs. He wraps one arm around his thigh and the other snakes down to his waiting ass. He presses the head against the puckered hole and it easily pops in.

Peter’s eyes close and he takes a deep breath.“Mmm, yes,” he moans as the toy gradually slides deeper.

Peter’s noises make Hector impossibly hard and he has to pause for a moment to get undressed. Meanwhile he tells Peter to keep going. Hector climbs off of the bed and begins pulling his clothes off, not taking his eyes off of Peter as he slowly works the dildo in and out of himself.

“How does it feel?” Hector asks, his voice gravelly with lust. His cock throbs and drips a long strand of precome onto the floor. He finally gives in and gives his aching prick a firm stroke, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

“It’s alright,” Peter replies, his voice surprisingly even considering what he was doing at that moment. “It would be better if it were you inside of me and not some silicone toy.”

He lifts his head and looks over at Hector, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his lips when he sees Hector squeezing the base of his cock.

“Are you going to come over here and fuck me with that or what?”

“I’ll have to make sure you can take it first,” Hector says with a mischievous smile and gets back between Peter’s legs. “The girth of this...” He grabs the dildo and gives it a long, slow thrust inwards. “...can’t be compared to mine.”

Peter moans and tips his head back on his shoulders.

“Besides,” Hector leans over to pick up the gag. “I want to keep you in suspense. I want to see you squirm for it. I want to see you lose it.” He cradles Peter’s face in his hands and waits for Peter to look at him before he slips the straps behind his head with a “say ah” and fastens the gag.

“Now then,” Hector sits back to get an eyeful of his masterpiece in progress. “Let’s get down to business...”

Peter lets Hector roll him over and position him onto his hands and knees in the center of the bed, his pale skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Hector murmurs, leaning forward and kissing Peter’s neck while he slowly pumps the dildo in and out of him. Hector’s cock bumps against the plush globes of Peter’s ass, smearing precome.

Hector reaches down and slips his index finger inside of Peter alongside the dildo. Peter lets out a muffled moan, pushing back against Hector.

“You’re still so tight,” he purrs into Peter’s ear, nipping at his earlobe teasingly as he continues to work both his finger and the dildo in and out of Peter. He hears Peter mumbling something that sounds along the lines of ‘Just hurry up and fuck me already,’ and chuckles.

“Someone’s awfully impatient this evening,” Hector says as he angles the head of the dildo and rubs against Peter’s prostate. Peter arches his back and moans a string of curses but the gag muffles it which makes Hector grin even wider.

Hector thrusts as deep as he can and then pulls out until only the head is in, even his finger slips out. Peter feels unbelievably empty, so he squirms for more. Hector prods another finger against his stretched hole, hoping to get it in too. The tips of the two digits are sucked in and Hector sighs into Peter’s ear.

Peter gasps and a muffled hum escapes him.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Hector asks calmly, fucking Peter. “Do you think that both me and the dildo will fit inside of you at the same time?”

Peter moans at the thought and pushes back unconsciously.

“Obviously, you want to try,” Hector hums with approval. Peter turns his head and gives him an impatient glare.

Hector smirks as he pulls both the dildo and his fingers out and reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He quickly rips the foil wrapper open and rolls the latex onto himself, coating both himself and the dildo with plenty of lube. He glances up and sees Peter holding out the vibrating cock ring towards him.

“Oh, yes. We can’t forget this,” Hector purrs as he slips the ring on around the base of his cock and lines himself and the dildo up with Peter’s stretched hole.

“Are you ready?” he asks, waiting until he sees Peter nodding before he pushes inside of him.

He starts with only his cock first to get a feel of Peter’s ass. He enjoys it so much that for a he forgets about the dildo in his hand. He leans his head back as he languidly thrusts in and out, and loses himself in the wonderful heat encircling his cock.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Hector sighs happily and quickens his pace.

Peter doesn’t complain - Hector is right: it is good. He keeps hitting Peter’s prostate over and over, and Peter soon becomes a sobbing mess, too overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body to think straight. He starts to feel the familiar tension rising in his crotch and mutters something into the gag. Hector snaps out of his trance and stops abruptly.

“What’s that?” he says as if he hadn’t forgotten, and Peter lets out an extended groan. “It’s not enough?”

Peter mutters something into the gag but it quickly turns into a long, drawn out moan when Hector slowly pushes the dildo inside of him, stretching him open even further. Once the dildo is fully seated inside of Peter, pressing directly against his prostate, Hector switches on the cock ring and begins to move, slowly thrusting in and out.

“Fucking hell,” Hector moans, his eyes staring at his cock moving in and out of Peter’s body with rapt fascination. “This feels so fucking amazing. How does it feel on your end?”

Peter responds with a muffled sob, letting his head fall forward and rest on his forearms. His cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs, leaking copious amounts of precome with each deep thrust inside of him.

Hector feels Peter tightening around him and knows he must be getting close. He growls softly and speeds up his thrusts. “Come on, Guillam. Come for me,” he grunts through clenched teeth.

Peter lets his mind reel to get him to the tipping point, but his fantasies are interrupted by Hector pulling the dildo out, leaving him twitching around Hector’s cock only. He grunts at the loss and pushes back.

A stinging slap lands on Peter’s right ass cheek and makes his cock spill a thick gob of precome onto the sheets. He shudders under Hector’s touch and tries to hold back another sob.

“You like that, huh?” Hector mutters breathlessly and keeps thrusting deep and hard, rocking them both in tandem back and forth. He slaps Peter’s ass again, but slightly softer, and yet gains the same reaction again. “I love how you squeeze around me like that.”

Peter sobs in response, unable to hold back any longer. His cock throbs, untouched, between his legs and long strands of come spurt out, soaking the sheets. It feels like he can’t stop coming as his body convulses from the strength of his orgasm.

Behind him, he can faintly hear Hector cursing under his breath, his thrusts becoming erratic as he nears his own climax. Peter sluggishly lifts his head up and manages to clench his muscles around Hector, squeezing him and pushing him over the edge.

“Fuck… I’m coming… Shit!” Hector slams into Peter once more before going still, his cock pulsing as he fills the condom with his release. He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and clings to him as aftershocks wrack through his body, sending out faint sparks of pleasure.

The room is silent, save for their heavy breathing and the soft buzzing of the cock ring. Hector reaches down and turns it off before sliding his softening cock out of Peter, both men groaning at the loss. He quickly pulls the used condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it away.

“Are you alright?” Hector asks as he climbs back into bed with Peter and unbuckles the gag and sets it aside. Peter rubs his sore jaw and turns around, a sated smile on his face as he cups Hector’s face and pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss onto his sweat damp hair.

“I’m alright,” Peter reassures him and lies back.

Hector shuffles closer to him and tucks himself under Peter’s arm.

“I thought you’d use the dildo on yourself too,” Peter says. His eyes slide shut and he takes a calming breath.

“There’s always another time,” Hector lifts his eyebrows suggestively and smiles. He presses his ear to Peter’s chest and listens to his heartbeat gradually turn to normal.

They lie quietly for some time as they wait for the sweat to cool off their bodies. After a while Peter lifts his head and glances at Hector.

“Would you like to shower?” he asks. Hector looks up at him. “Afterwards, I can make us a couple of drinks and we can discuss the possibility of a second round.”

They smile at each other, and Hector agrees that a shower and a couple of drinks is a good plan.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur. After their joint shower, they dress in only their pants and make their way into the kitchen. They sit at the table, sipping whiskey and making small talk, occasionally exchanging heated glances before Peter drags Hector back into the bedroom, where they remain for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Hector wakes up with a headache and a full bladder. He turns over to try and go back to sleep when he sees that Peter’s side of the bed is empty. With a sigh, Hector opens his eyes and rolls out of bed, walking into the bathroom to use the loo and brush his teeth before slipping Peter’s shirt from the night before on and a pair of boxers before going to search for his lover.

He finds Peter sitting at the kitchen table with his reading glasses on, a mug of coffee and a stack of papers in front of him.

“Really?” Hector says, his voice still thick with sleep as he rubs his eyes bleary. “You work weekends, too?”

Peter doesn’t look up, but greets him with a “good morning”. He seems to be really focused on work. Hector frowns at him and sits down at his side, looking at the papers. There’s too much typing on them to make sense of what they are yet. Nevertheless Peter moves the pile to his other side.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asks as he writes something down with a red pen - he must be grading. “I made coffee.”

“Why are you working?”

Peter doesn’t reply at first, but when he feels Hector’s persistent glare on him, he yields and says: “Because I didn’t get to finish last night.”

“So it’s my fault?” Hector bursts out angrily. “If you had work to do, you could have told me. Why let me come if you were busy?”

Peter looks up at Hector with a hurt expression, pulling his glasses off and setting them on top of the stack of papers beside his pen. “I woke up early this morning and couldn’t go back to sleep,” he replies stiffly. “I didn’t want to wake you so I got up and decided to get some work done until you woke up.”

Guilt worms its way into Hector’s gut and he looks down at his hands in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I… I guess I overreacted.”

A large hand covers his and he looks up to see Peter staring at him, his brow creased with concern.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Peter says softly, smiling affectionately at Hector. “And for the record, I asked you to come over because I really like you and wanted to spend the weekend getting to know you better. That and have ridiculously hot sex with you in every room of my flat in every position imaginable.”

Hector clears his throat and looks away. He’s not usually embarrassed by crudeness, but it’s too early in the morning and he can’t stand the look Peter is giving him.

“Well get something done then before it’s too late,” Hector mutters. He gets up to get himself coffee. “We still have the kitchen, sitting room and bathroom left. And god know how many possible positions there are...”

Peter smiles crookedly as he gets back to work. “Alright. I’ll leave that for you to figure out while I finish this.”

Hector smiles back at him and leans down to kiss Peter’s forehead. “Deal. But don’t complain if it’s too hard for you to take.”

Peter stops writing mid-sentence and looks up. “For me to take?” He raises his eyebrows. “I do believe it’s your turn...”

“Says who?” Hector asks, his eyebrow cocked as he takes a sip of coffee. He sets his mug down on the table and sits back in his chair, looking at Peter with a teasing smirk. “I didn’t realize we were taking turns. Should we flip a coin as to who should top next?”

“Did anyone ever tell you that that smart mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day?” Peter asks without looking up from his grading. Hector’s smirk widens.

“Is that a threat… Professor?” he purrs. He can feel his pulse racing and his cock hardening in anticipation when Peter lifts his head and gives him a look so heated that he’s certain he’s going to spontaneously combust right there in Peter’s kitchen.

Peter sets his pen down before he turns in his chair, putting his hands on Hector’s seat on each side of him. He leans closer to him, but doesn’t touch him. He lets his breath ghost over Hector’s skin where it’s exposed; his collarbone, his neck, his jawline. He can hear Hector swallow a gasp. Peter smiles to himself and grazes his lips over Hector’s earlobe. He sucks it in between his plump lips and nips at it gently.

All of Hector’s energy pools in his groin and he melts in his seat. Peter’s tongue slides up the back of his ear and Hector can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

“You look pretty damn sexy wearing my shirt,” Peter murmurs into Hector’s ear, flicking his tongue against the sensitive spot behind it and making Hector let out a shuddery breath. “I think I want to fuck you right here in the kitchen. You sitting on my lap and riding me while you’re wearing my shirt.”

Hector bites his lip and starts to lean towards Peter when he feels him move away. He opens his eyes and sees Peter slipping his glasses back on and pick up his pen once more.

“What the-? Why did you stop?” Hector asks, slightly flustered as he reaches down and palms his erection through his boxers.

The corners of Peter’s lips twitch slightly as he tries not to smirk.

“I didn’t think you were interested,” he replies, writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him. “If you want to fuck me, you’re going to wait until I finish working.” Peter then looks up at Hector with a seductive grin that makes Hector’s cock twitch in anticipation. “However, if you want me to fuck you, I’ll put my work aside and fuck you right here, right now. So, what will it be, Mr. Dixon?”

Hector thinks it over seriously for a moment before he abruptly gets up and leaves the room. Peter wonders what he has in mind, but tries to ignore it and concentrates on his work while he can. Hector returns soon with his hands behind his back and a cheeky grin on his face. He stands behind Peter’s chair and leans over his shoulders to reach for his groin. He palms Peter’s cock enthusiastically. Interrupted, Peter leans back on the chair and glances down. In Hector’s hands is the cock ring from last night.

“What’s this?” Peter says and grabs Hector’s wrists.

“Put this on and you get to fuck me,” Hector whispers into Peter’s ear. Peter considers Hector’s request before nodding in consent.

“I hope you brought lube and condoms while you were back in my bedroom,” he says as he pulls his pajama bottoms down and takes the cock ring from Hector.

“Of course I did,” Hector replies, setting the mentioned items down on the table in front of Peter. “I even prepared myself while I was back there to speed things along.”

“Did you now?” Peter purrs, reaching out and yanking Hector’s boxers down. Hector steps out of them and starts to climb onto Peter’s lap but Peter holds out a hand to stop him.

“I just need to check your work,” he says with a wicked grin as he reaches around and circles his fingers over Hector’s arse, feeling how slick and open he is.

“Does that meet your expectations, Professor?” Hector asks with a smirk of his own.

“B+,” Peter says as seriously as he can, then adds with surprise: “Over expectation.”

“Care to elaborate?” Hector chuckles incredulously.

“You were quick is all, so I didn’t expect you to be ready yet… Now come here,” Peter pulls Hector closer and lets him straddle his lap. “You’ve been good, so you deserve a reward.” He cups Hector’s chin and pulls him down for a light kiss with tongues that only flick over one another briefly.

Meanwhile Hector sets up a steady rhythm of his hips, rolling them against Peter’s. Their cocks rub together steadily and harden between them.

“Ready?” Peter asks soon, and when Hector nods he reaches for the condom and rolls it on before slipping on the cock ring.

Hector watches Peter’s long fingers work around his cock and swallows back a moan when he’s told to raise his hips.

“Down. Slowly,” Peter says, one hand gripping the base of his cock and the other resting on Hector’s hip.

Hector takes a deep breath before slowly lowering himself down onto Peter’s cock. His eyes flutter closed at the slight burn he feels as he’s being stretched open even further. Peter moves his hand off of his cock and watches Hector sink all the way down onto him.

“How does that feel?” Peter asks once he’s fully seated inside of Hector. His hands slip underneath the shirt Hector is wearing and cups his arse, kneading and squeezing it while he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses along Hector’s neck.

“So… full,” Hector sighs happily as he slowly rocks forward on Peter’s cock, biting back a moan when he feels the cock ring buzz to life. “Fuck!”

Peter chuckles softly and gives a shallow thrust up into Hector, enjoying the string of curses that slip out of Hector’s mouth as he does it.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have such a filthy mouth?” he asks as he sits back to look up at Hector. “I like it. But you better make sure I have exclusivity to it.”

“Oh, I’m-” Hector begins, but doesn’t get further as Peter gives another, rougher thrust and makes him moan. “I bet you’ve got plans for it,” Hector breathes. He can feel Peter’s chuckles beneath his palms resting against his firm chest.

“I have plenty,” Peter replies in a husky hum that sends shudders through Hector’s body and pooling in his groin.

Hector tries squeezing his legs together to keep his cock from twitching, and raises his knees, only to make himself sink deeper on Peter’s cock. He can’t stay still. The vibrations from the ring pressing up against his ass is rapidly becoming too much. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He squirms; it’s too good to stop, but if he doesn’t he’ll end up staining Peter’s shirt very soon while he begs for more.

As if reading Hector’s mind, Peter reaches down between them and wraps a hand around Hector’s cock, giving it a firm squeeze before sliding up and down the shaft.

“It’s okay. Just let go,” he murmurs, urging Hector to increase his pace by thrusting up hard into him.

Hector groans and grips Peter’s shoulders tightly as he begins to bounce on Peter’s cock, riding him hard and fast. His eyes flutter shut when Peter leans in and whispers in his ear, a combination of praises and dirty talk that makes his cock throb in Peter’s hand.

“Fuck,” he grunts through clenched teeth, closing his eyes tightly and trying to think of unpleasant things to keep himself from coming too soon. Peter notices this and narrows his eyes.

“Stop holding back,” he growls, giving Hector’s arse a hard smack.

“Oh shit!” Hector’s eyes fly open in surprise as his orgasm rolls through him without warning. He pulses around Peter, while his cock spurts warm ribbons of come, coating Peter’s hand and soaking his shirt.

Peter looks down to see the extent of the mess and smirks.

“I’ll give that an A,” he murmurs. He meets Hector’s eyes and presses their lips together when he sees the mix of irritation and embarrassment through the pleasure on Hector’s face.

Hector slides his hands up Peter’s chest and wraps them around his shoulders. He slowly picks up the pace again. Their breaths becoming more laboured as they move faster, rutting against one another. Only a few minutes pass until Hector’s hard again. It’s impossible not to when Peter’s cock is so perfectly angled against his prostate.

“Oh fuck, Professor,” Hector breathes between moans and pants.

Peter smirks at both the name Hector calls him and the fact that Hector is hardening against his stomach once more.

“Are you going to come for me again, Hector?” he purrs, gripping Hector’s hips tightly as he thrusts up into him even harder. The vibrations from the cock ring around Peter cause tendrils of pleasure to course through him, making him start to lose control and bounce on Peter’s cock even faster.

“You first,” he grunts, digging his nails into Peter’s back and clenching around Peter, smirking triumphantly at the slightly dazed look that comes across Peter’s face. “Come on, Professor. Give it to me.”

Peter slows down momentarily and looks at Hector. Hector looks back, wondering. Peter takes a deep breath and steadies himself before he pushes with his legs and stands up, Hector in his arms clinging to him. Peter leans forward and pushes Hector down on his back onto the table. Papers scatter to the floor with a soft noise that’s immediately drowned by Hector’s gasps and the slick noise of Peter’s cock slamming into him.

“Holy shit,” Hector grits his teeth and drapes an arm over his eyes, too embarrassed to be looked at while he’s spread out like this.

“Yes,” Peter sighs and licks his lips. “Talk to me.” He quickens his pace. The new angle makes it much easier for him to go harder.

Hector opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a high pitched whine, causing his face to turn red with shame. Peter chuckles.

“That good, huh?” he asks, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement. “Have I finally found your mute button?”

“Fuck… you,” Hector pants, lifting his head to glare at Peter.

Peter clicks his tongue in disapproval, his smirk growing wider with each hard thrust that makes Hector cry out in ecstasy and grip the edge of the table tightly.

“What were you saying?” Peter grunts, slowing his thrusts before pulling out completely and pulling Hector off of the table, spinning him around. Before Hector can come up with a retort, Peter bends him over the table and enters him once more. “Mind your language - you’re addressing a highly respected professor.”

“Fuck you,” Hector repeats.

Peter bites his lips thoughtfully and runs a hand down the small of Hector’s back before letting it rest on his asscheek. Hector immediately knows what’s coming, judging by what happened a moment ago, and before he can say anything, a sharp smack lands on his ass and he inhales sharply. He tries hard not to curse, but his cock throbs wonderfully between his legs. A large drop of precome drips down onto the floor, followed by more.

Hector reaches down to touch himself. His cock is slick with the fluid and makes it feel all the better when he starts stroking it. He manages to get one firm stroke in before Peter grabs his hand and pins it behind his back.

“I don’t think so,” Peter replies as he plunges his cock deeper into Hector, his hips angled enough that each thrust hits Hector’s prostate directly. “I want you to come just like this.”

“Not full of yourself at all, are you?” Hector huffs, trying to pull his arm free but Peter tightens his grip on it.

“I like to think of myself as being highly optimistic,” Peter counters as he leans over Hector and murmurs into his ear. “Come on, Hector. Impress me.”

Hector thumps his forehead against the table and let’s out a chuckle.

“Oh well, fuck it,” he says, then adds in his mind: _‘But don’t think I’m not going to have my revenge later’_. He knows ways to make Peter squirm.

Peter smiles triumphantly and quickens his pace while making sure to linger only the briefest of moments when fully inside to let the vibrations of the ring wash through Hector’s ass and groin.

Hector’s breath is all gasps and sobs by the time Peter manages to hit his prostate with a particularly firm stroke, and he comes, untouched and moaning unabashedly. Hector rocks on the tabletop while Peter keeps thrusting through his orgasm.

“There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Peter says, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he continues pumping his hips forward, chasing his own climax.

Hector moans, his fingers gripping the edge of the table so tightly, his knuckles have turned white. “Come on, Professor,” he grunts, his teeth clenched as he rapidly approaches oversensitivity. “I want you to come inside me.”

Peter growls softly, his thrusts growing erratic as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Hector smirks, smug in the fact that his dirty talk affects Peter so well. He turns his head and looks back at Peter, giving him his most seductive grin.

“Better yet, why don’t you pull on out and come all over my face? Mark me as yours,” he purrs, slowly licking his lips and mentally pumping his fist as he watches Peter’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

Peter’s hips stutter helplessly and he can’t even reply before he’s coming, hunched over and cursing under his breath. He digs his fingers into Hector’s thighs, definitely bruising them.

“Fuck,” Hector lets out a long groan, but it’s soon followed by a mischievous chuckle.

Peter stills on top of him when he hears it and gets back up. He pulls out and takes off the ring and condom. “Suit yourself,” he mutters. He feels defeated.

The emptiness left in Hector makes him want to move his hips, but Peter’s still holding on to them. He tries to quickly think of a way to punish Hector for doing that to him, so he lets go of his hips and slides one hand up the crack of his ass.

Hector goes silent, expectant.

Peter circles his loosened hole and slips two fingers inside. Hector gasps. When Peter feels it’s not quite as tight as he wanted, he thrusts another in, smiling triumphantly when Hector starts to moan. He pumps his fingers in and out of Hector’s ass, making sure to give his prostate most of the attention.

“Don’t you have work you need to be getting back to?” Hector asks through gritted teeth, torn between trying to pull away from Peter’s talented fingers or to impale himself back onto them.

“Oh, no. I’m just getting started,” Peter replies, smirking as he watches Hector writhe on the table in front of him. He carefully kneels onto the floor, his joints popping in protest, and slowly pulls his fingers out of Hector.

“What...What are you doing back there?” Hector inquires, gasping when Peter’s fingers are removed, leaving him feeling empty and wanting. He’s about to turn his head when he feels something warm and wet being pushed inside of him. Hector drops his head onto the table and moans wantonly when he realizes that it’s Peter’s tongue.

Peter hums, approving of Hector’s reaction. The slurps, moans and heavy breaths drown out whatever else is making noise inside and outside the kitchen.

Hector’s cock is definitely getting hard again, and fast. Trying to find something to hold on to, he accidentally wrinkles some of the papers beneath him. Peter hears the sound and stops abruptly to look up. Hector realises too late what he’s done and tries to smoothen them out, but it doesn’t help. If he wasn’t before, he surely is in trouble now.

“Are you trying to get a tougher punishment?” Peter wonders.

For a moment Hector panics, but then tries to play it off. “Why? Is it working?” he asks with a coy smile, but his breath caught in his throat.

“You’ll regret it,” Peter states and stands up. He thrusts not two or three fingers inside Hector’s ass, but four, stretching him open further than before.

Hector moans helplessly and bites down on his arm to muffle the sound.

“Fucking hell, Guillam,” Hector pants. His hips start to jerk forward of their own accord, seeking something to thrust into or against and finding nothing. He has never been stretched open this far and that thought alone makes Hector feel dizzy with lust. He slowly lifts his head and tries to turn and look back at Peter with a defiant gaze.

“Is that the best you’ve got, Professor?” he asks, schooling his features into a bored expression, striving to see just how far he can push Peter.

Peter immediately catches on to Hector’s game but decides to play along to see where this leads.

“Is this your way of saying that you want more of a punishment?”

“Oh. Is that what this is?” Hector replies, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smirk. “Not much of a punishment if you ask me, Professor. You’re way too lenient, in and out of the classroom.”

Peter doesn’t reply. He reaches for the bottle of lube with his free hand and pops open the cap, pouring a generous amount down onto his other hand.

Hector shudders at the coolness of it as it dribbles down the insides of his thighs. He holds his breath. He’s nervous and excited. His head feels light-headed from the anticipation.

Peter pulls his fingers out just enough to angle in his thumb into his palm, then gently thrusts back in, ever so slowly.

Hector cries out wantonly. His fingernails drag down the wooden surface beneath him and scatters more papers to the floor along with a couple of pens. Peter ignores it - he’s too mesmerised by the way his hand stretches Hector open wide and wider by the millimetre until it passes his thumb and closes around his wrist.

He exhales, his breath trembling.

Hector sobs quietly. His over-sensitive cock is leaking copiously and all he wants to do it touch it, but he can’t move at the moment, too overwhelmed by what Peter’s done.

“Are you alright?” Peter asks, his voice filled with concern when he hears Hector’s sobs. “Have I gone too far? Talk to me, Hector.”

“N- No… I… I’m fine,” Hector pants, gripping the edge of the table tightly as tears slowly roll down his cheeks. “I just… I need a minute.”

Peter exhales quietly in relief before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss onto the back of Hector’s neck. He runs his free hand over Hector’s trembling back and begins murmuring soothing words and praises into his ear. A minute passes before Hector very slowly lifts his head and looks back at Peter.

“W- Will you touch me now?” he whispers, reaching for Peter’s free hand and bringing it down to his throbbing prick. “Please? I’m so close.”

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Peter murmurs as he wraps his fingers around Hector’s cock and gives it a firm stroke. He lets out a low groan when he feels Hector’s body clamp down tightly around his hand, squeezing it.

Hector moans uncontrollably. His hips jerk forward, making his ass ache.

“Fuck,” he breathes hoarsely. Everything seems to disappear around him; sounds, his sight, feelings. Everything fades, but the one hand inside him and the other around him, pulling him to the edge of yet another orgasm. Hector whimpers. This is starting to feel more like a punishment.

“Please” he repeats. “More.” Hector’s surprised by his own words, but doesn’t regret them since the moment Peter starts to languidly curl his fingers inside him in the same rhythm as his hand pumps Hector’s cock, it all starts feeling unbelievably good again.

Hector feels like he’s floating. Something inside of him snaps when Peter’s knuckles brush against his prostate. Before he can call out a warning, he’s coming hard. His vision goes white for a few pleasure soaked seconds and everything goes dark.

He opens his eyes and blinks in surprise when he sees that he’s lying in Peter’s bed. A quick glance under the blankets reveals that he has been cleaned up and dressed in a worn t-shirt and clean boxers. He looks up when the door opens and sees Peter walking into the room, carrying a glass of water.

“Hey,” Peter says with a kind smile as he sits on the edge of the bed next to Hector, handing him the water. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly… Quite amazing,” Hector replies quietly and takes a sip. He is surprised by how thirsty he is and how great the water tastes. He chugs the glass before putting it down on the nightstand.

“I must admit you had me a little worried,” Peter says and chuckles nervously. “...passing out like that. I mean, it has happened before with others, but… it’s still always unexpected.”

There’s a moment of silence between them. Hector shifts uncomfortably; his ass aches but in a strangely pleasurable way. He reaches one hand out and places it on top of Peter’s.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. A faint shade of pink creeps up his cheeks as he avoids Peter’s gaze.

“Look at me,” Peter says, his voice quiet, yet firm.

Hector slowly lifts his head, looking up until his eyes meet Peter’s and gasps at what he sees there; it’s something that Hector has only seen directed at other people but never at him. His heart starts to race and his throat goes dry as he tries to think of something, anything to say, but his mind remains blank.

Peter notices the slightly panicked expression on Hector’s face and the look quickly disappears from his face. He gently pulls his hand out from underneath Hector’s and stands up. “I’ll go get you some more water,” he mumbles before taking the glass and walking out of the room without another word.

Hector sighs and falls back into bed with a groan. He runs his hands over his face, mentally kicking himself for ruining the moment before he could find out what Peter was about to say.

After a few minutes, Hector carefully climbs out of bed and walks out of the bedroom to go find Peter and find out what he had been about to say to him. They almost collide in the hallway. Peter turns and stands with his back to Hector in the middle of the narrow hall with the glass in both hands, gripping it tightly as if he’s afraid he’ll drop it. Hector fears he will break it if he holds it any harder.

“Are you alright?” Hector asks, reaching over and gently prying the glass out of Peter’s hands.

Peter sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...”

“No. Don’t apologise,” Hector counters. “I… This is embarrassing. I wasn’t ready, is all.”  
Peter turns around to look at him.

“You surprised me,” Hector continues, looking up at Peter with an awkward smile. “It’s just that… Well, I’m not used to this,” he gestures between them both.

Peter carefully watches the changes in Hector’s expression. Hector notices the focused look he’s being given and frowns.

“Stop it,” he snaps. “If you want me to explain, then I will. Just calm down. It’s not like I’m going to run away.”

Peter swallows hard before nodding and walking into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. Hector takes a couple of deep breaths, steeling himself before following Peter and taking a seat in an overstuffed chair across from him.

“What exactly are you not used to?” Peter asks, interrupting Hector before he even opens his mouth to speak.

Hector stares at him for a couple of seconds before looking at his hands. “Being in a relationship,” he answers, wringing his hands nervously. “I mean, I told myself that this was going to be just sex but…” he pauses, trying to find the right words.

“But what?”

Hector looks up and meets Peter’s eyes. His heart beats wildly when he sees the raw look of emotion on Peter’s face and quickly averts his gaze.

“I ended up falling for you anyway,” he whispers. He starts to stand and walk out of the room when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him.

“You said you wouldn’t run away.”

Peter watches Hector intently as he sinks back into the chair. Hector brings his elbows to rest on his knees and buries his face in his hands before he sighs and apologises.“Hector. What are you so afraid of?” Peter asks and shifts closer to the edge of the sofa. He reaches out and places a hand on Hector’s knee, waiting patiently for Hector to meet his eyes.

Hector hesitantly lets his hands drop from his face and looks up. The expression on his face is one of defeat and sadness; his eyes are glistening and his brow furrowed.

“I’m...” Hector begins but pauses to clear his throat a couple of times before trying again. “I’m afraid that you can’t see clearly!” he says quickly, his voice loaded with anger. “We’re obviously not a perfect match. You’re how many years older than me? And you’re my professor! What if someone found out? You’d be sacked. And I’m not exactly a nice person. Do you know how many fights I’ve gotten into the last month alone? And you’ve probably already seen that I’m a shit student. Why would you go out with me for any reason other than sex? You can’t have feelings for me-” Peter opens his mouth to speak, but Hector interrupts. “Not the way I have feelings for you!”

The room falls silent. Hector jerks away from Peter and sits back in his seat, trying to catch his breath.

“What makes you so sure that my feelings for you aren’t the same?” Peter asks quietly, causing Hector to look over at him in surprise. He opens his mouth to reply but Peter holds out a hand and gives him a stern glare.

“No. It’s my turn to speak, Hector,” Peter snaps, his blue eyes flashing with several different emotions as he stands up. “I’m not sure what makes you think that we aren’t a perfect match,” he says as he begins to slowly pace around the living room. “From the very first moment we met at that bar, I immediately felt drawn to you. I can’t explain it but that’s the truth. As for the age difference, thirteen years isn’t much when you consider all of those middle aged Hollywood actors dating people half their ages. It doesn’t bother me. It never has. Not to mention, that when we first started this, you flat out told me that it didn’t bother you, so why bring it up now?”

Peter pauses to take a couple of breaths and glances over at Hector, who is staring at him with his mouth agape and eyes wide. He strides across the room and sits back down on the couch before continuing in a slightly calmer voice.“As for me being your professor, since you’re transferring out of my class, that’s hardly an issue anymore. As long as you’re not a student in my class, there is nothing keeping us from having a relationship. You are well past the age of consent and you want this just as much as I do. And the fact that you say you’re not a nice person or a great student? Everyone has their flaws, Hector, even me. No one is perfect, and being in a relationship means seeing these imperfections and accepting them. That’s what love is, Hector. So, to sum things up, I can see things just fine and that it’s pretty damn clear that my feelings for you are the same as yours.”

“Did you just say you love me?” Hector’s frown gets deeper, but the anger seems to vanish from his eyes.

“Yes,” Peter says. “I believe I did.”

Hector chuckles weakly and a smile spreads across his face. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Part of him thinks Peter is talking bullshit, but going by the expression on his face, he isn’t.

Hector sinks off the chair down onto his knees. He momentarily rests his forehead on Peter’s knees before looking up. Tears sting his eyes and he forces them back, cursing himself for showing his soft side.

Peter leans down and cups Hector’s chin. He presses their lips together.

“It might be moving too fast saying this,” he says into Hector’s mouth. “But I have a good feeling about it... I love you.”

Hector can’t help the sob that escapes him, and he turns away to hide his embarrassment. Peter gently wraps his fingers around Hector’s wrist, keeping him from moving away.

“Did I upset you?” he asks softly.

Hector shakes his head as he reaches up and hastily swipes at the tears that trickle down his face.

“No. It’s just…” he takes a deep breath, mind racing as he tries to find the right words to convey what he’s feeling. Hector finally decides to throw caution to the wind and say what he’s been trying to ignore.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, slowly lifting his head and seeing a shy smile on Peter’s face.

“Say that again. Please,” Peter says, his voice barely above a whisper, reaching over and cupping Hector’s face in his hands. Hector’s eyes flutter closed at the soft touch before he slowly opens them again and smiles tearfully at Peter.

“I love you, too,” he repeats, this time in a louder, more confident voice.

Peter leans forward and captures Hector’s lips, kissing him passionately.

In a rush of excitement, Hector throws his arms around Peter’s neck and pulls him down, crushing their faces together. Peter moans and Hector leans back feeling silly for what he just did.

“Come here,” Peter puts his hands under Hector’s arms and pulls him onto the sofa. “We’re in no hurry.” He cups Hector’s face and kisses him again. Gently. Slowly. He pushes him back against the cushions.

Hector sighs, completely content by the way it all turned out. He melts into Peter’s arms, lets him have his way and just enjoys the caresses he’s given. His eyes flutter shut when he feels warm hands slip underneath the hem of his t-shirt, softly grazing the skin of his stomach. He shivers and arches up into the touch, silently begging for more.

Peter breaks the kiss and begins trailing his lips along Hector’s jaw, moving his hands further up Hector’s torso.

“I just realized something,” he murmurs, nipping at Hector’s neck while he brings his hands back down and grips Hector’s hips.

“And what’s that?” Hector replies, opening his eyes to look at Peter curiously. Peter grins as he presses his groin against Hector’s.

“We’re in a room that we haven’t had sex in yet.”

Hector grins back. “Well, we can’t leave that list incomplete for too long.”

“Are you up for it?” Peter asks, his eyebrows pushing together. “I mean, after---”

Hector puts a finger over Peter’s lips. “Let’s start slow,” he says quietly. “and see where it leads.” He presses another kiss upon Peter’s lips and runs his hands down his back, sliding them in under the waistband of his pants. He massages Peter’s ass firmly, causing Peter to thrust against him. Hector hums, feeling their cocks harden by the contact. They’re soon rutting furiously against one another while their tongues struggle between them.

“Mmm, fuck,” Hector moans into Peter’s mouth. “Guillam, I want you to touch me.”

Peter pauses, still unaccustomed to being called by his last name, but does as he’s asked, slipping one large hand down between their bodies and into Hector’s pants. He squeezes Hector firmly and starts stroking.

“Yes,” Hector bites down on his lip. “Just like that.”

He groans in disappointment when Peter suddenly moves his hand away, but relaxes when he realizes that Peter is just tugging both of their trousers off. Once they’re both bare from the waist down, Hector pulls Peter back down into a heated kiss, bucking his hips up.

“I should go get some lube,” Peter murmurs into Hector’s mouth as he wraps his hand around both of their cocks and gives them a slow, teasing stroke. “It might make things a bit smoother.”

Hector hums in response. “Hurry up, will you? I’m very impatient.”

Peter chuckles and kisses the tip of Hector’s nose. “Yes, I’m well aware of that,” he says with a fond smile before climbing off of Hector and quickly walking back towards the bedroom.

Hector sits up slightly on the couch and looks around the living room, smiling like an idiot when he replays Peter declaring that he loves him over and over in his head. He never thought he’d fall for anyone, much less his professor.

 _‘Ex-professor,'_ he silently scolds himself.  
“What are you thinking about so intensely?”

Hector jumps slightly and looks up at Peter sheepishly. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Peter walk back into the room.

“Our future,” he huffs. The thought makes his cheeks burn. He’s really not used to being so open. But he likes the sound of that: _‘Our future.’_

Peter kisses him on the forehead and gets back on the sofa, between Hector’s welcoming spread legs. He pops open the lube bottle and pours a generous pool into his hand before setting it aside.

“Ready?” he asks and leans forward.

“Yes. Now shut up and fuck me already,” Hector says, trying to cover his awkwardness with harsh words.

Peter can see right through him but ignores it for now. He thinks Hector is cute when plays tough.

“Fine,” he murmurs and rubs his hands together to warm up the liquid. He wraps one hand around Hector’s cock and strokes it - Hector gasps - and slides the other down under his balls, over his perineum and rubs the still sore hole gently.

Hector raises his knees and takes a deep breath.

“Relax love. I’m not doing that,” Peter murmurs as he takes his hand away from Hector’s entrance and lines himself up with Hector’s cock instead. He wraps a slick hand around both of them and begins to thrust his hips forward, rocking against Hector’s cock.

“Fuck,” Hector moans, his eyes fluttering shut. The combination of Peter’s cock pressed against his and his hand wrapped around the both of them is intoxicating, so intimate. He brings his hands up and tangles his fingers in Peter’s hair, tugging his head down and capturing Peter’s lips with his own.

“Is this okay?” Peter asks after a moment when he breaks the kiss. He speeds up his strokes and starts to trail wet kisses along Hector’s jaw. “Tell me what you want.”

Hector only manages to choke out a groan. But he wants more - always more. So much he can’t take it anymore. After so much mind-blowing sex it feels like nothing’s enough to satisfy him completely.

“Hector,” Peter breathes hot against his skin. “Tell me.”

“I want you to-” Hector pants. “I just want you. Take all of me. Make me yours. Put your mark on me. Fuck me senseless!” He has no idea what he’s saying. He lets whatever comes to mind slip off his tongue.

Peter’s hips stutter but he doesn’t stop.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Do whatever you want with me, I’m all yours.”

Peter pauses briefly and looks at Hector until he looks back. They watch each other in silence. Peter wonders what’s gotten into his lover.

“Sorry,” Hector apologises and looks away. “I don’t know what got over me. Just… just fuck me.”

Peter gets up on his knees and strokes Hector’s thighs absentmindedly.

“You still seem sore. I don’t want to hurt you,” he says and looks down between Hector’s legs. “How about I do this instead..?” He scoots back on the couch and leans down over Hector’s crotch and flicks his tongue out, running it up Hector’s length with as much pressure as he can.

“Oh God!” Hector throws his head back against the cushions as his hips jerk up. He reaches out one of his hands and slides it through Peter’s hair, feeling the silky blond strands slip between his fingers.

“Will this work for you?” Peter asks, looking up and meeting Hector’s eyes as he wraps his lips around Hector and slowly swallows him down, pausing briefly when the head of Hector’s cock hits the back of his throat before he pulls back off.

“Stop bloody teasing me and get on with it!” Hector pants, gripping Peter’s hair tighter in his fist and trying to push him back down.

Peter chuckles and teasingly flicks his tongue over the leaking slit.“Patience is a virtue, Mr. Dixon,” he purrs, swirling his tongue around the flushed head of Hector’s cock before taking it back in his mouth and lightly sucking on it. “If there’s one thing I’ll teach you, it’s going to be how to be patient.” He slides back down the length as far as he can, sucking it firmly between his lips.

While his mouth is at work, one hand slides up Hector’s torso and its fingertips circles one of his nipples. Hector arches into the touch and pushes his ass deeper into the cushion beneath him. Peter removes his hand to lock it onto Hector’s hip with his other on his other side, warning him wordlessly not to move.

Peter sucks back up Hector’s cock and glances at his lover. He gives him a quick smirk before swallowing him again, this time deeper than before.

“Fu-uck,” Hector stutters, tightening his grip in Peter’s hair and thrusting his hips up. The head of his cock hits the back of Peter’s throat and he can’t stop the strangled moan from slipping from his lips. Fingers slide down ever so slowly and teasingly circle his entrance, causing the coil of pleasure in his gut to tighten.

“Damn it, Guillam! If you keep this up, I’m not going to last much longer.”

Peter flicks his eyes up and meets Hector’s gaze, smirking as he hollows his cheeks and sucks firmly. The soft slurping of saliva and precome accompanying his motion only adds to the tightening inside Hector. As he slowly rises off Hector’s cock, Peter very lightly keeps circling Hector’s sensitive entrance with the tip of his finger, and makes sure to press his tongue firmly against the length between his lips.

“Oh fuck! I’m coming,” Hector cries out, while thrusting up and spilling shot after shot of hot come into the wet heat of Peter’s mouth.

Peter groans and greedily swallows every drop of Hector’s release, swiping his tongue up along the head to catch the last of it before pulling off with a wet pop. He wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand before stretching out on the couch next to Hector and pulling his boneless and sated frame into his arms.

“Are you alright?” he rumbles into Hector’s ear, wrapping his arms around Hector’s waist and dropping a kiss into his hair.

His mind blank from the intensity of his orgasm makes Hector unable to speak. He nods weakly and scoots closer to Peter and buries his face into the hollow of his neck. The faint smell of sweat and coffee and a hint of tobacco is already familiar to Hector and he sighs heavily when inhaling it. He holds Peter close as he lets his mind relax along with his body. Before long he loses track of time as he lies there, listening to Peter’s steady breaths. Now and then he nods off, only to wake up to Peter planting yet another kiss into his hair or onto his forehead. His long fingers comb back through Hector’s hair soothingly and he begins to hum a song Hector hasn’t heard before. Peter’s deep voice is relaxing, and before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

Peter watches him with a soft smile and continues to hum to the end of the song. He then shifts into a more comfortable position and closes his eyes. He listens to the traffic out on the street, to Hector’s soft snores, to the faint buzz of the fridge in the kitchen, and the distant footsteps of a neighbour. He could get used to this, him and Hector; in each others’ company; in each other’s arms; close like this. With a sated smile, Peter closes his eyes and falls asleep with his nose buried in Hector’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [Me](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com/) and [Jess](http://perfectlydrawnlines.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
